Captain Atom
Summary Nathaniel Adam was a captain in the USAF, court-martialled for a crime he didn't commit. He was given a choice: a death sentence, or participation in a potentially fatal experiment sitting at ground zero of a nuclear explosion encased in an alien metal, in the hope of testing the metal's properties. Survival would mean freedom. Nathaniel chose the experiment. The explosion didn't kill him; what it did do was bond the alien metal to his flesh, giving him superpowers, and throwing him twenty-odd years forward into the present day. He found himself able to access the 'Quantum Field' that underpins reality to produce a variety of effects. Where diverged was that Nathaniel had been a member of military intelligence, and was pressed once more into service for them as a deep-cover agent, as the new government refused to fulfill the promise of the previous government. His cover identity was that of a superhero, the Charlton adventures presented as his fake backstory, but in reality, he was working for the government. The course of the ongoing saw Nathaniel try to discover the truth behind his original frame-up, attempt to establish his freedom from his superiors, and slowly become the hero he pretended to be. He also joined up with Justice League International, initially as an agent, but going on to serve as a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Nathaniel Christopher Adam (), has also gone under the alias Monarch Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Classification: Radioactively-enhanced Metahuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Absolute Zero, control of the Quantum Field Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can cause a new Big Bang, created a universe within the Quantum Field and later destroyed it), but he mentally limits himself to much lower levels. Speed: At least FTL+ ' (Reacted in a microsecond, could casually fly at lightspeed) 'Lifting Strength: Class T+ (It was stated that he is strong enough to move around mountains), probably much higher Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe level+, but he mentally limits himself to much lower levels. Stamina: Massive. He has not been shown to ever be exhausted at all. Range: Universal range with Quantum Field and Big Bang energies. Standard Equipment: His special armor, and the Quantum Field. Intelligence: In addition to his superhuman abilities, Nathaniel Adam is also an experienced United States Air Force pilot. It is notable that he is one of the few superheroes with a "Captain" appellation that corresponds to a military rank he has actually held. He is especially skilled in combat piloting and is also trained in military weaponry, strategy, and hand-to-hand combat. Adam also has strong survival instincts derived from his experiences during the Vietnam War. Weaknesses: If Atom absorbs too much energy at once, he will be sent hurtling through time. Depending on the type of energy absorbed, he either goes forward or backwards. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Quantum Field:' By manipulating the Quantum Field, is able to control time, space, and matter at will, which he is able to use to defeat beings as powerful as Nekron. *'Big Bang:' is also able to control incredible amounts of energy, being able to catalyze another Big Bang if he so wished. *'Dilustel Armor:' 's metallic shell, or "skin", is composed of a portion of the alien being known as Silver Shield, and is called Dilustel. Pieces of the alien's metal body were used in the Project, Project Major Force and similar projects thereafter. Nathaniel is able to coat himself with the metal, either partially or totally. Atom's symbiosis with the metal is such that even partially armored, he is able to access the Quantum Field. **'Quantum Field Manipulation:' 's metal skin is tied into the Quantum Field, which enables him to absorb and manipulate incredible amounts of energy for a wide variety of applications. As a result, he is able to create an exact replica of Earth, complete with life, with a thought, as well as duplicates of Superman, Flash, Firestorm and even the Spectre with ease. His power is such, that he went even further, and by simply thinking of it, he was able to instantaneously create an entire universe out of nothing, and just as easily destroyed an entire universe, but he has never used this level of power again as a result of him mentally limiting himself. is also able to absorb potentially harmful energy into himself, but absorbing too much can overload him and send him hurtling through time. can fire and control energy of any form. He commonly manipulates his energy into forcefield bubbles, or explosive 'bombs', as well as simple blasts of kinetic force. While he usually aims with his hands, he is able to emit energy from any point on his body. Several times he has "detonated", releasing a massive amount of energy at once, destroying objects within an certain radius. On more than one occasion, he has used his ability to manipulate all forms of energy to prevent a foe using their own powers, such as the Ray and Firestorm. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Good Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 2